


Silence

by Golden_Asp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame trailer, Feels, Gen, Rescue isn't coming, canon pepperony, hurt with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony sings himself to sleep.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's doing something for the Endgame trailer and this idea punched me in the face going to bed last night so I had to write it up. Tony centric, mentions canon relationship with Pepper.
> 
> I both want April to get here right now and am absolutely terrified to see this movie. Share my pain.
> 
> Not beta-ed. I wrote this in like 20 minutes.

The helmet sits in the middle of the table.  No one moves to touch it.  Touching the ruined helmet would make it real.

It can’t be real. 

They need him.  They can’t do this without him.

He can’t be _gone._

Steve finally sits forward, face set, and touches Iron Man’s helmet.

The eyes glow, and a hologram appears.  Pepper Potts covers her mouth, silencing her cry.  Rhodey sits in a tense silence next to her, his chin trembling. 

They all knew what it meant when Thor carried the helmet in and set it somberly in the middle of the table.

Tony Stark looks terrible, pale and gaunt, sweat matted hair sticking up every which way.  There are heavy bags under his eyes, and the dim light of wherever he recorded from just highlights how bloodshot his eyes are.  They can’t tell where he is, but it is dark, and quiet.  They know he went to space, but after FRIDAY lost contact, they don’t know what happened.

They had hoped.

_“Third day adrift in space.  Ran out of fuel yesterday.  Food and water are low.  There’s been no signals from any other ships and Nebula’s shut herself in one of the rooms, said it was to conserve air for me, but I don’t think she wants to watch me die.”_

They watch as the view changes.  Tony lifts the helmet and points it out the viewport.

_“Hell of a view, and one I never wanted to see again."_

It goes black for a moment, another hologram appearing.

_“I’ve done everything I can think of to boost this signal.  Of course…half the universe is gone.  Even Peter…”_

His voice cracks.

_“Hell, you could be gone too.  I don’t know.  I don’t know.  Did you disappear like Peter and Strange and the others?  Did you curse my name for not being there with you, for you?  For taking off again?  God, I hope not.  I’m so sorry.”_

Black again.

_“FRIDAY has contingency plans in her servers, including my will.  Authorization code: Pepper India Lima Uniform.  I hope you don’t need them."_

A beat of silence.  Tears run down Pepper’s cheeks.

_“You probably will.”_

The hologram changes again.  Tony looks worse, his skin pale and clammy.  He’s lost weight and muscle mass.  He looks worse than he did after Afghanistan. 

_“Rhodey.  Jim.  Don’t…hate me for this.  I know I was supposed to tell you I if I was doing something stupid, but there was no time.  What I wouldn’t give to see you again.  I’m sorry.”_

A moment of black, and he’s back.

_“Bruce, you were right. Take…take care of FRIDAY for me, yeah?”_

A shuddering breath.

_“Steve…we both needed to work on our communication skills.  For the record, I still think you’re a star spangled dick, but…I did miss you.  Asshole.”_

Steve covers his face, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_“God, I hate space.”_

Black.

_“It could be worse, I guess.  Can’t think of how at the moment.  It’s quiet, at least.  Plenty of time to think.  You know, that’s probably a bad thing.  It’s lonely.”_

He looks away.  They can see the tears in his eyes.

_“Jim, I’m scared.”_

Rhodey’s breath catches in his throat and Pepper grabs his hand.

_“Too quiet.”_

It doesn’t go black.  Tony sits there with it on, staring out at the vast emptiness of space.

_“All the leaves are brown…and the sky is gray…”_

They listen to him sing, trying to fight the desolation.

Black.

They hear a deep sigh and fingers tapping against the helmet.

_“Is this thing on?”_

He appears before them again, sitting back against something they can barely make out.  He looks worse than ever, every breath a struggle.

_“Hey, Miss Potts.  If you find this recording…[He struggles for breath]…Don’t feel bad about this…Part of the journey is the end.”_

“Tony…” Pepper whispers.

_“Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds.  Food and water ran out four days ago.  Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning.  And that’ll be it…”_

No one moves, listening to Tony Stark speak.  They are acutely aware of how easily they pull oxygen into their lungs.

He leans forward, looking straight into the helmet’s eyes.  He pokes at the eyes as he begins to speak again.

_“When I drift off, I will dream about you.”_

A moment of silence, broken only by Pepper’s ragged breathing. 

_“It’s always you.”_

The hologram goes dark, and a heavy weight settles around them.

The hologram doesn’t come back, but they can hear him.  They can hear his ragged gasps for air, every breath shallow and painful.

They hear as he starts to sing to himself.

_“I…heard there was…a secret…chord…That David played…and it pleased….the Lord…but you don’t…really…care for…music…do ya…?  It goes…like this…the fourth the fifth…the minor…fall…the major…lift…the baffled…king…composing…hallelujah…”_

They listen as the song falters, as his breathing grows shallower. 

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Silence._

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love?
> 
> Have some tissues?


End file.
